


More Than Wizard

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Rose gets ready for an evening out, the Doctor muses on his first year in Pete's World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts and their weekly prompt, wizard. Yes, I was twice inspired by the prompt. :)
> 
> HAPPY 10/2!!! :D

The Doctor bounced lightly on the balls of his feet as he watched Rose apply her make up for their evening out. Today was their anniversary of arriving in Pete’s World and while they normally preferred causal to dressing up (or more honestly, except for their wedding, he was the one that really disliked it, as it normally entailed a Vitex function), it was an event worth celebrating properly. 

It’s funny, he mused as he thought back on the first moments of his – _this_ – life. All he’d known was that he had stayed the same, no personality change. Or so he’d thought. Then came the beating of his singular heart. The weakened state of his lungs and no respiratory bypass. _Wizard_ , he said sarcastically. Not cool at all. 

He’d had no idea. No understanding of what it _could_ mean. There hadn’t been time to think of such things. There was what needed to be done and he had done it. He hadn’t given a thought that by saving the day he might still lose his beloved. Damned if he did and damned if he didn’t. But then he wasn’t. He had been _chosen_. 

What it _did_ mean though, was him being a perfect match for Rose in a way he’d been unable to be before. He would’ve let her stay, certainly, and it would’ve been great, but their life never would’ve been like this. Even after a year, there were times he should still scarcely believe it. 

When he took her hand instead of it just being pleasant like before, he now not only got to feel her wedding ring, but also the delicious warmth that flowed through him at the touch of her hand since there was no temperature regulation. He scent enveloped him whenever she was near and there was no filter for that anymore – and honestly he didn’t want one. When they made love instead of analyzing the chemicals components as he previously would’ve been wont to do, his mind went blissfully blank and he just enjoyed the sensation. He got to wake up each and every morning to drowsy smiles and sleepy pecks and they were the very best way to start a day. Passionate kisses and heated embraces were the best way to end a day. And in between all that was everything else. There was still finding trouble and saving the day, often at the same time. Still laughing and just loving being together. They were still the Doctor and Rose Tyler. That hadn’t changed in the least. 

Sure there were drawbacks. He had now experienced the common cold, couldn’t eat anything he wanted with no consequences, and had to lose hours of his life every day to sleep but those were a small price to pay. For every annoyance he found with the frailty of a human existence or the monotony such a life sometimes entailed, it was tempered by a thousand benefits and the fact he now had the honor of being her husband. 

“How do I look?” 

Rose’s voice broke into his thoughts as she turned around with a tongue touched smile and promptly took his breath away. As if she ever needed to worry about his opinion on that. She was truly stunning with her hair pinned up and wearing a dress that accentuated her curves in the best possible way. All that was window dressing though. She was quite simply, the most fantastic and brilliant thing to ever happen to him, and while their TARDIS was far from being ready, this day to day living was already the greatest adventure he’d ever had. 

_Wizard?_ It was more than that.


End file.
